Nunca enojes a un Bass
by Mathilda Lando
Summary: No en vano el empresario Bass tenía la reputación de ser bueno con las venganzas. Aunque Nate quería descubrirlo por sí mismo. Slash/One-shot


Hola? Alguien perteneciente a la civilización humana está leyendo esto? Hola? Aunque tengo varias historias incompletas (mea culpa, mea culpa), y llevo casi años sin actualizar porque soy un ser asquerosamente irresponsable (vaya noticia), a esta cualidad se le suma el hecho de que SÍ estoy siendo muy responsable con la universidad, y dado que tengo materias hasta el cogote no puedo estar en contacto con prácticamente nada que no sea relativo a ellas. Y por mucho que me pese, escribir fanfics no son parte de mi carrera. (Si encuentran una en la que los fanfics estén incluídos ME AVISAN(¿¡?)

Pero la iluminación repentina me surgió gracias a un fin de semana de descanso y al insomnio recurrente, y a un capítulo x de Gossip Girl.

**Nunca enojes a un Bass**

Chate [Chuck x Nate] No en vano sus venganzas tienen reputación de ser las mejores.

Ya se lo dijeron, pero Nate no pareció entender bien…

Slash/ One-shot.

**Advertencias:**

Los personajes aquí mencionados no son míos, pertenecen a Cecily Von Ziegesar… y definitivamente yo no soy Cecily Von Ziegesar.

* * *

No tenía muchas clases aquella jornada, quizá porque no había ser humano en Yale que no estuviera con la mente casi por completo en las competencias NCAA, hasta los profesores estaban más preocupados en ello que en aprovechar los días de clases restantes antes de las vacaciones. Y sin duda era un factor común en las demás universidades privadas pertenecientes a la Ivy League de igual manera.

No. Hay un error. Sí había un ser humano en Yale a quien las competencias de la Ivy League le importaban tanto como el conflicto palestino-israelí podría importarle a Blair Waldorf.

Decidió quedarse en la biblioteca un par de horas extras para poder terminar tranquilamente con todos los trabajos que llevaba atrasados. Intentaba cumplir, aunque sabía que no reprobaría ningún curso…

_«Eres Nate Archibald, ni siquiera deberías preocuparte en venir a clases. »_

Le había dicho en una ocasión uno de sus profesores más obtusos. Pero necesitaba, tenía la urgencia y la desesperación de poder sentirse merecedor de que aprobaría el primer año por su propio esfuerzo, dejando de lado que de todos modos debería contar con el "peso" de su ilustre apellido. La universidad no había variado mucho la perspectiva que ya comenzaba a formular en el colegio.

Se despertó de repente cuando cabeceó por tercera vez, y se replanteó a sí mismo que quizá ya era hora de ir a casa, no tenía sentido seguir leyendo si su mente solo podía concentrarse en la idea de apoyar su rostro en una almohada fresca y dormir durante diez horas. Para bien o para mal, era momento de regresar.

Con Chuck…

Habían peleado la tarde anterior, Nate estaba siguiendo una carrera universitaria en la que necesitaría tiempo, tranquilidad y silencio para poder estudiar. Nada de aquello podía ofrecerle su mejor amigo, quien como siempre y como en épocas de colegiales; dedicaba su vida a despilfarrar la fortuna que no le alcanzaría cinco vidas para terminar gastar. Drogas, fiestas, mujeres, alcohol y más fiestas. Contrataba bailarinas exóticas todas las noches, los dealers se hacían la moneda con aquel chico de llamadas misteriosas al que visitaban con una caja de "pizza" varias veces en el transcurso de la noche. Hasta los alojados en pisos más abajo eran víctima del continuo descontrol que se vivía en el penhouse de Chuck Bass. Era su mejor amigo, y lo amaba, pero la convivencia sería insostenible si no se deshacía por completo de aquella actitud. Como mejor amigo, debería acompañarlo en esta nueva etapa de su vida… o alejarse del para no entorpecer sus ansias de triunfar en el mundo académico aunque sea modestamente.

Pero no.

_Noche tras noche, mientras Nate se encerraba con todas las intenciones de leer material de estudio en su habitación, Chuck, ebrio, irrumpía con alguna mujerzuela del brazo queriendo que Nate su sumara a esas interminables orgías de drogas y alcohol. Con el asco que le producían aquellas mujeres. Siempre terminaba echándolos a ambos. Y quedando con el poco humor que poseía fulminado. Por lo general le era imposible concentrarse en sus deberes, y ante las opciones de quedar amargándose leyendo una y otra vez la misma línea sin avanzar, siempre terminaba ganando la alternativa de desenfrascar algún somnífero y dormir hasta el día siguiente._

_Alrededor de tres semanas habían transcurrido de esa manera. Hasta que una noche Nate decidió tomar las riendas de la situación._

_Harto de lidiar con tantos locos fuera de sí, tomó una copa y haciendo ruido con un tenedor, se plantó sobre la barra de la sala y anunció con voz agria._

_«Señores, mañana tengo un examen, quien quiera tener una fiesta, le ruego que se vaya de aquí inmediatamente y la continúe fuera. Háganme el favor de usar la puerta de salida.»_

_El corazón le latía acaloradamente, si bien Chuck Bass le había prácticamente rogado que viviesen juntos, nunca se había sentido dueño del lugar en las mismas condiciones de su amigo, quien realmente era el que tenía las cosas a su nombre después de todo. Le daba pena abandonarlo. Pero todo tenía un límite._

_La mirada de Chuck fue asesina._

_« Yo también vivo aquí, y tengo mis derechos y mis necesidades. »_

_Alcanzó a decirle, en cierto modo como si fuese una disculpas._

_De a poco, y con cara de defraudados y molestos, los invitados de esa noche fueron dejando sus cotillones, acmodándose sus ropas y abrigos, buscando sus teléfonos en sus respectivos bolsillos y carteras, y el lugar fue quedándose vacío. Recobrada la paz, ya imaginó lo que se avecinaba. No solo la publicación de Gossip Gilr acerca del "Inesperado Aguafiestas y Aburrido Archibald" que se encargaría de dejar nuevamente en boca de todos su hipocresía por haberse prestado al mismo desenfreno sin trapujos en años anteriores. Aunque poco le valía esa página de mierda, le preocupaba, sobre todo, la reacción de su amigo. Chuck, en el fondo, continuaba siendo un misterio incluso para Nate._

_Solo botellas de whisky, licores y demás bebidas tirados por doquier junto con los bocadillos repartidos y las "cajas de pizza"… como si el gran Chuck Bass en su sano juicio fuese a comer una vulgar pizza. Eso es para los pobres de Brooklyn._

_Esperó paciente y estoico durante largos segundos el regaño que se estaba viendo venir, junto a la explicación que estaba preparando. Chuck lo miró con el típico odio indescifrable que usaba en todo ser que luego merecería una venganza de su parte._

_Sin embargo, solo se pronunció ante sus sirvientes ordenándoles que se encargaran de limpiar el desastre. Dicho esto se fue a dormir sin más._

_Había sido una noche dura y no había dormido más de dos horas, si algo le costaba aceptar al pequeño Archibald, era la idea de que su mejor amigo estuviese enojado con él. De muchas maneras sentía que Chuck era lo único verdadero que tenía en su vida…_

_Se encontraron en el desayuno. Nate no dijo una sola palabra, ni siquiera el buenos días. También tenía su orgullo._

_-El que debería estar enojado aquí soy yo. – le dijo. -¿De dónde sacaste la idea de que puedes echar a mis invitados?_

_-Iguales condiciones. Eso dijiste cuando nos mudamos._

_-¡Por supuesto! Iguales condiciones, yo jamás eché a ninguno de tus amiguitos insulsos de la universidad._

_-Ellos no te molestan, y vinieron solo una vez. Yo necesito un lugar tranquilo donde poder concentrarme._

_-Te estás convirtiendo en algo que no me gusta, estás siendo un mojigato._

_-No es así Chuck, solo quiero que me acompañes en esto. Que estés conmigo ¡Necesito a mi mejor amigo de mi lado! ¡Se supone que ni siquiera debería tener que pedírtelo!_

_-¿En qué sentido te parece que no te acompaño, dime Nathaniel?_

_«Nataniel». Él tenía esa forma tan particular de pronunciar su nombre…_

_-Hago de todo por ti, te consigo libros de tus autores favoritos aún cuando estos no han salido a la venta y ni siquiera han llegado a Estados Unidos. Te pago hasta el chofer mientras tus padres solucionan aquel problemita de aduanas, y como si eso fuera poco también me encargo de que la prensa no hable al respecto. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es manejar a esos estúpidos moralistas de The New York Times?_

_-Lo sé Chuck, y no se qué haría sin ti. Pero quiero que entiendas esto: no puedo continuar en un lugar así, necesito que cambies tu rutina de fiestas o tendré que mudarme._

_Chuck no pareció entenderlo del todo._

_-Los del campus me dijeron que podría vivir en Yale cuando quisiera._

_-Está bien, estoy de acuerdo. ¡Vete a la mierda!_

Fue lo último que se habían dicho.

Juntó sus libros, se colocó el abrigo y atravesó el patio de Yale hasta la entrada. Ya no habían rastros de sol, habrán sido cerca de las diez de la noche, solo las grandes farolas entre los árboles de un verde intenso y hermoso alumbraban su paso por los senderos mojados. Por lo visto había llovido en el transcurso de la tarde y él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Marcó un número en su teléfono y a los pocos minutos un automóvil negro en cuya pintura lustrada podía reflejarse perfectamente, paró frente a sí. Subió.

_«Al Empire…»_ dijo con un tono ligero de pesadumbre en la voz.

El recepcionista del hotel le pasó su tarjeta antes si quiera de que tuviese que pedirla. Por lo visto Chuck no se había tomado la pelea demasiado en serio, o al menos no había tenido tiempo o interés en avisar a su empleado que aquella rata de biblioteca de Yale ya no viviría en su querido Empire.

Una mujer de más o menos treinta años vestida de negro con un clásico y elegante escote evitó que el ascensor se cerrara cuando vio que él venía para coger uno.

Nate le agradeció y se coló a su lado, continuando incómodo el recorrido piso tras piso hasta que ella se bajó. Un solo segundo había dejado de mirarlo ¿le pareció un joven atractivo más del montón? ¿O simplemente había reconocido al afortunado hijo de los Archibald?

Abrió la puerta de entrada, y notó la presencia de Chuck en el living, estaba viendo televisión. Alguna película vieja que ya había visto mil veces antes, al mejor estilo de Blair.

Quiso decirle algo. Unas disculpas quizá un "no voy a irme, perdón Chuck", o "Lamento lo de esta mañana, exageré la situación" pero prefirió callar. Fue a su habitación, tomó un baño, se colocó sus pantalones para dormir y se acostó en la cama a leer alguna novela juvenil sin mucho embrollo que le quitara un poco el pesar de su mente y lo aburriera bastante como para dormir plácido y sin interrupciones.

Pero se sobresaltó cuando notó que la puerta de su habitación se abría.

Era Chuck, con la misma inexpresividad de siempre en su rostro.

Claro, el dueño del hotel no tiene por qué tocar una ridícula puerta que intenta simbolizar privacidad.

Se sentó a su lado, sonrió ante el intento de Nate de ignorarlo pretendiendo leer ese libro basura que tenía en sus manos. Hizo volar el libro a un lado y la cara de su concubino nuevamente mostró un gran descontento.

Había traspasado la puerta sin pedir ninguna clase de permiso, y se había sentado en la cama al lado de Nate de la misma manera arrogante y autoritaria con la que se llevaba al mundo por delante. Haría caso a esas objeciones de mojigato que le había planteado, pero antes, y por una última vez, le demostraría a aquel niño bonito de Nate quién tenía el poder en esa casa.

Le quitó las sábanas que lo cubrían, y apoyó sus manos sobre el torso marcado de Nate. Éste se endureció completamente, entendía lo que estaba haciendo Chuck, pero no sabía cómo decirle que pare, o qué hacer realmente, o si dejaba continuar lo que en el fondo quería desde hace tiempo. Lo conocía muy bien como para descifrar una mirada.

Nunca antes había besado a un hombre, pero sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría sucediendo con Chuck, había algo en él que lo hacía considerarlo superior a cualquier ser que estuviese presente en su vida, una especie de respeto, amor y admiración que jamás lograría despertar en él ninguna novia, ninguna amiga, ninguna dueño del Empire acerco su rostro al estudiante de Yale, intentando avanzar tomándolo de la nuca. Nate retrocedió, aunque aún consternado.

Entonces Chuck le bajó la bata dejándole media espalda desnuda. Tocó su piel.

_«Chuck, espera…»_ dijo comenzando a poner resistencia.

Pero Bass parecía no tener muchas ganas de hacerle caso.

«No me vas abandonar tan fácilmente Nathaniel»

Se acostó sobre su espalda. Con una mano tomó de su rostro y lo hizo voltear hacia él, queriendo que sus palabras le quedasen en claro, y con la otra mano descendió por su pecho, torso, un _«Basta»_ llegó hasta sus oídos, pero volvió a hacer caso omiso, y continuó hasta llegar hasta aquel lugar donde todavía continuaba estorbando su bóxer.

_«¡Te he dicho que basta!»_

Rió ante la negativa de su amigo. Definitivamente no escucharía cualquier súplica de dejarle en paz.

Con un brusco y repentino movimiento logró echarlo de la cama.

Chuck se reincorporó lentamente del suelo y observó a Nate antes de torcer una sonrisa y arquear una ceja.

El golden boy bajó la vista encontrándose con su notoria hombría despierta

Se había sonrojado por completo, su cara parecía hervir. El empresario se sintió poderoso.

Era una sensación que nunca antes había vivido, aquella mezcla entre dolor y placer y lo desconocido era un combo que le había hecho hervir la sangre de una manera que no pensó que sería posible antes. Miró fijo a Chuck por unos segundos, aunque sabía que si lo seguía pensando terminaría por recular.

Yendo de repente hacia él, con una mano trajo hacia sí el rostro de su mejor amigo. Él lo tomó de su rostro intensificando el beso. Tenía un fuerte sabor a tabaco en la boca, pero pareció no importarle en absoluto.

Fiel a su carácter, siempre supuso que él besaba así. Ahora tenía la prueba. Intenso. Fuerte. Autoritario. Solo se dejaron el uno al otro cuando pareció comenzar a fallarles el aire.

No había mucho que pensar al respecto. Ya se guardaban muchos secretos mutuamente, uno más no sería demasiado. Incluso de esa manera resultaba más excitante para ambos. Quedaron tendidos en la cama.

_«Ya que estás aquí» intervino Nate en un momento __«_podrías ayudarme a hacer mis valijas_»_

No tuvo entonces otra opción que decirlo.

_«Quédate, Nate, no quiero quedarme sin ti. »_

_«¿Quién es el mojigato ahora?.»_

Sonrió.


End file.
